


Let's Hurt Tonight

by SargentCorn



Series: Vandermatthews Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: All but Micah survive the Saint Denis Robbery, but Hosea is severely injured from Milton's gunshot. Now located at Beaver's Hollow, Dutch awaits by Hosea's side hoping his lover will wake up soon.





	Let's Hurt Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacklover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/gifts).

> A prompt I received on tumblr by zacklover24. "A job gone wrong, and Hosea is hurt because of Dutch?"
> 
> Here is it. I hope I did alright on it. Enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to request a prompt @sargentcorn on tumblr. They'll be done when I feel like doing them, which is usually a few days after I get them.

How they had escaped from Saint Denis with only Micah’s death, Dutch didn’t know. And the fact they were able to get even some of the money from the bank was impressive. However, Dutch wasn’t sure he should be happy about that part. In one of the wagons in the back of the caravan, was Hosea weak and injured from Milton’s shot. Almost dead. And it was his fault.

He should have pushed Hosea harder about not doing it. About forgoing the bank entirely because of how sick he felt about it. He knew they had needed money, but he should have suggested Hosea con rich folk out of their money instead of robbing a city bank in the city the size of Saint Denis. And that didn’t include the sizable police force.

_“Right.”_ John’s voice mocked him. _“With security, guards, police.”_

His – no their– son had been right. Saint Denis’ bank had been a mistake to consider robbing. Too big, and far too big of a risk. He saw that now with Hosea dangerously tipping towards death, with Lenny and Arthur both being shot in the arm and leg respectively. He almost killed everyone by agreeing to rob the bank, by not pushing back harder on the job, by almost hesitating when Milton shoved Hosea into the street. Sighing, he brought the cavern to a halt in a spot known as Beaver Hollow found by Charles and Javier. They would stay here until everyone was healed enough to leave the area. And it was a perfect spot to hide from the law.

Weeks passed with a depressing air hanging around the camp, and everyone laying low and not causing disturbances. Even Bill kept a low profile having been shaken up by the disastrous bank robbery. Several people pushed themselves harder to sell things that weren’t stolen, such as pelts and the like. This was probably one of the few times the gang came even close to earning most of their money legitimately.

Sighing softly, he sat in his tent watching the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest. Regret became his friend watching Hosea turn from pale to even paler than before. He was a fool. A true utter fool. Placing his head into his hands, Dutch bit back the sobs threatening to release from his body. Would Hosea forgive him for his moment of hesitancy? Of almost getting him killed?

One thing Hosea had, that Dutch never would, was the ability to forgive and forget. It was a trait he admired just as he wanted it. He couldn’t forgive Colm for he did to Annabelle. But Hosea, his star, if he had been in the same position, probably would have been able to forgive Colm. To not make the same mistake Dutch did.

_“You always told me revenge was a fool’s game.”_ Arthur’s voice spoke faintly chilly as the mountains near Colter. He was playing a fool’s game with Colm, had with Bronte, and now one of the people he loved the most was possibly knocking on Death’s door even though Susan and Leopold said he'd be alright. All because Dutch didn’t push back against robbing Saint Denis’ bank. And because he failed to see how low Bronte would swoop to rid Dutch from what he saw as his city.

_“I guess he thinks he’s the king around here. He don’t want the likes of you.”_ No, Bronte hadn’t wanted the likes of him, of the gang in his city. Perhaps if the man was still alive, he would have laughed seeing the results of bank robbery. Probably would have roared with laughter knowing they had failed. A sob finally escapes his chest. He was a stupid man.

And so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Hosea’s weak cough. Didn’t see the brown eyes open to stare at Dutch. Or saw the expression on the man’s face to his lover crying next to his cot. But the creak of his cot moving caught his attention, and he turned to see Hosea staring up at him.

“Hosea,” Dutch whispered, tone wrecked with sadness and regret. “Oh, Hosea, I’m so sorry.” Kneeling beside his cot, Dutch took ahold of his partner’s hand. “I almost… I almost…” Got you killed hung the air heavy and unwanted.

“Sh, big cat,” Hosea whispered rubbing Dutch’s hand with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not alright.” Dutch brought Hosea’s hand to his cheek. “I could have gotten everyone killed!” Hosea cut him off.

“And I insisted we do the bank robbery anyways. We couldn’t have known it was going to end that way.” Shaking his head in disagreement, Dutch pressed a kiss to Hosea’s palm.

“We could have, sweet fox. We made a mess in Saint Denis. I see it clearly now. And how much of a fool I’ve been. And I can only hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course I’ll forgive you, Dutch. When don’t I?”

Managing a weak smile, Dutch responded, “When I stole the blankets while we were asleep at Colter. I don’t think you’ve forgiven me for that yet.” Hosea chuckled weakly, and the sight made Dutch’s chest hurt.

“I suppose not, you blanket hog.” Grunting with effort, Hosea moved to the side of the cot. Dutch knows better than to urge him to sit still, even though Dutch wants Hosea too.

“But you can start forgiveness for that by laying beside me,” Hosea said breathing softly and patting the spot next to him. Taking off his boots, Dutch slid in next to him trying to not crowd Hosea and hurt him. “I’m alright, Dutch.” A hand pulled him closer. “I’m going to be alright.”

“I know, I just, my heart stopped thinking you had died in front of me, Hosea.”

“But I didn’t.”

“No, you didn’t.” Dutch agreed placing his head on Hosea’s chest. The hand that pulled him close moved up to wade through and play with his curls.

“Now hush, Dutch. I may not be dead, but I do need to rest. So let’s just enjoy the time we have together. No doubt Miss Grimshaw will kick you when she comes in and sees us like this.”

“Okay,” Dutch muttered back, a purr coming from his chest when Hosea scratches the back of his head. There’s a press of lips to the top of his head before he feels Hosea fall back asleep. It takes longer for Dutch to follow him, head and heart hurting from the bank robbery.


End file.
